Persuasion
by kcxtreme
Summary: Hephaestus knew his uncle was the resident playboy in the family, setting those eyes on every being he'd taken a liking to. He just didn't expect those eyes to set on him too.


**A/N:** Yep, it's official: I'm starting to ship Heffie with almost every god.

 **Disclaimer:** Greek Mythology doesn't belong to me.

* * *

The god lost count of how many times he sighed that day.

It was late in the afternoon, and at this time Hephaestus should have finished that shield Athena had ordered, but that would have to wait, because right now he needed—or was forced—to meet one of his clients.

And he hadn't expected this one to ask for his presence, let alone needed his skills since he seldom got orders from him, and he also had that underwater forge down there in his palace.

So why did the ruler of the sea wanted to meet him?

Well, the answer's simple really: a leaky statue.

From what he read from the letter his uncle had sent him, a statue in one of his bathhouses had a crack on it and water was seeping through, and he wanted him to fix it.

That's it. That's the whole reason why he had to get out of his forge, travel down from Olympus, and trek through a forest—just to fix a leaking statue.

Chaos he was so irritated! Just because he's the one doing the 'forging and creating' stuff doesn't mean they should call on him just because their pipes broke down!

He was the the god of the forge! Of blacksmiths and artisans!

Not plumbers!

And he wasn't even one!

Still, that doesn't mean he didn't know how to fix a leaky pipe. He just hoped the humans won't learn of this and add another title to his name, 'cause 'the god of plumbing' doesn't suit his taste.

Hephaestus didn't want to yield to the god at first so he had sent a letter offering one of his cyclops to do the job, but the ruler of the seas replied with another saying that if he didn't come he would have to "persuade" Aphrodite to make him so.

And when he meant by "persuading" his wife, that would mean a hot steamy night on the sea god's bed.

And that's what pushed him to submit to the other's request.

The things he do to keep his wife from being bedded by another—or her bedding another.

He sighed as he arrived at his destination. He was now standing at the base of a cliff where he was to meet with the elder god, except he was the only one there. His gaze then landed on the cliff's side before approaching it, and that's when he only noticed the symbol of a trident.

He brushed a thumb over it and nothing happened at first, but when he was about to turn away he heard a rumbling sound and unconsciously took a few steps back when the symbol gave a faint glow. It then started to move and he saw that a part of the cliff's base was sliding upwards to reveal a narrow tunnel.

When the movement had stopped, that's when he looked inside to see a light coming from the opposite side and he knew then that this was one of his uncle's hidden baths. Not wasting any more time, he went in and walked through the vine-covered tunnel. When he reached the exit, he was welcomed by the sight of a beautiful bathhouse.

Unlike the public ones, this one was made for a smaller number. The walls, pillars, and ceiling had red flowered vines crawling along them, adding that nature look around the room. At the other side stood a statue of a nymph pouring out fresh mountain water in the rectangular bath placed at the middle, and above the pool was a hole half the size of it, where the only light was coming from.

And Hephaestus had to admit, his uncle's bath was impressive.

Suddenly, he heard a thump and looked back to see the only entrance to the room had completely closed, but before he could react, he heard another sound—a voice specifically.

"It's about time you got here,"

He snapped his head towards where it came from and saw the god coming around the back of the statue with that famous—seductive—smile etched on that handsome face.

The fire god wanted to ask if he'd been waiting there just to show off that 'classic' entrance, but decided not to and just bowed his head before speaking. "I apologize for being late."

Poseidon walked up to him, and he wasn't surprised to see the older god half-naked. He often liked to show off his lean tanned body in public, and of course, that left a lot of women drooling from that oozing sex appeal—and the blacksmith wouldn't deny it was there.

"It's alright. I understand you're busy, and I'm pleased to see that you willingly took the time off to service my request."

Hephaestus wanted to roll his eyes, remembering that little threat about "persuading" his wife. He just nodded and asked "Where's the leak?"

The other god smirked. "Impatient aren't we? Come then." He walked back to the statue and the younger god followed suit. When they stopped in front of the marble figure, he said "Beautiful, isn't she?"

He eyed the nymph, noting that she was one of the prettier ones he'd seen.

"This bath's actually made in honor of her," Poseidon continued. "And you wanna know why?"

He wanted to say that he didn't care, but that would just be rude to his powerful and pervy relative.

"She has a nice ass~"

This time Hephaestus let his eyes roll since the other was too busy fantasizing the inanimate object.

The sea god turned his head to him and said "The crack's on the other side. I'll leave it to you then."

The younger god was left to do his business and he crossed to the left side. He laid down his satchel before kneeling down to inspect the base of the sculpture, and with that sharp eyes of his, he easily found the problem. Though it wasn't that much of a problem—no.

The leak was smaller than he'd imagined! Chaos that mermaid had to be kidding him!

He could've just asked one of his blacksmiths to plaster this; heck, even he could fix this himself!

"You found it?"

Hephaestus didn't bother to reply nor even turn his head; he was really pissed off right now. Fortunately, being the stoic and quiet being he was, his uncle thought nothing of his lack of response. Just to get this over with, he reached for his bag of tools and brought out a jar filled with some gray sticky substance. It was a special glue that he made, and when used it could patch things _and_ erase the cracked lines, as if it's never been damaged. He then opened the jar, took a small scoop, and began lathering the crack.

As he worked silently, he felt his uncle watching him from wherever he stood, and he swore he felt those eyes on his bum, but he thought he was just imagining it and erased the thought.

"Y'know, I never really liked the way humans portray me in their statues. I look so old." Poseidon remarked, starting another conversation for them, but the fire god just nodded.

Though he had to agree that they didn't look anything like the humans portray them—especially him. He was always depicted as a crippled and bearded old man, and he wasn't. Like the other deities, he was usually in his late adolescent form, making him look like a typical young human. And contrary to popular beliefs, he wasn't ugly. The scar on one side of his face just made him look unappealing among the rest of his "flawless" family.

After a few more seconds he was done, and the base of the nymph statue looked like it was just perfectly sculpted.

He grabbed his satchel and put the glue back before standing up, but when he turned around he suddenly dropped it back on the ground.

"You done?"

Hephaestus couldn't speak, still shocked that his once half-naked uncle was now bare naked, and he was standing so close to him. He hadn't even felt nor heard him walk up to him.

Ignoring the surprised look on his nephew, Poseidon checked the statue behind him. "I see you've patched it up. I knew I could count on you, Hephaestus."

Recovering from his shock, he glanced away and muttered "...I should go now."

The ruler of the seas couldn't help but grin. "Eager to leave? But you just got here. And then there's your payment, though unfortunately I forgot to take it with me when I left my palace."

"You may send it." he replied, while slowly picking up his satchel and avoiding glancing at that humongous _sea creature_ attached to the god.

"No, that wouldn't do," He then smirked. "At least let me give you _something_ for all your hard work."

As elder god started walking towards him, Hephaestus took a few steps back before hitting the statue. "That's...not necessary."

Poseidon now had him trapped, but still didn't stop from closing in until their faces were now only inches away from one another, and he could literally smell the sea from him.

He watched those ocean blue eyes gaze down to his lips before their owner muttered "...I insist."

Hephaestus dropped his bag again when he was suddenly snatched up, put on the other's shoulder, before being carried to the pool. Poseidon then dropped him with a splash and he shivered from the sudden feeling of cold water just above his waist.

"Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you...Well, it's not really a myth that I left them limping after I'm through with them."

The younger god took a step back before stammering "W-what? Why-"

"Why? Well, I do think it's about time that I told you the real reason why I made you come here." He then smiled seductively. "And it wasn't because of that leaky statue."

Before he could say anything, he was surprised when his rear was suddenly grabbed by a strong hand—squeezing him hard until it made him gasp.

"This right here." Poseidon said while smirking. "I want to screw this little ass of yours."

The blacksmith was now starting to panic; not once in his entire immortal life had he ever expected this turn of events. Heck, not even Apollo could've predicted this.

"I-I don't want t-this." he stuttered, while trying to get that steady grip off his ass.

"You sure?" The other's smirk widened. "Let me _persuade_ you then."

Hephaestus wasn't given the chance to prevent him when that hand still holding him pulled him closer, and his mouth was suddenly attacked by another pair of lips. These were different from the ones he had; they weren't the soft sweet lips that he rarely got to taste, but strong powerful ones that were used to dominate—subdue their prey. That mouth then started to move with his: playing, biting, and sucking them with fervor that let a moan that had been trapped in his throat escape his lips. The older god then took the chance to plunge his tongue inside his mouth and started to taste his own that left him almost breathless—and secretly wanting for more.

And honestly, he could really taste the sea from Poseidon's heavy kisses.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, the sea god pulled back to observe his work of art, and from the way he grinned told that he was damn proud of it. Hephaestus looked so defenseless from the way he huffed through his partly swollen lips and his eyes were half-lidded from the lightheadedness he was feeling right now.

The god of the forge then began to whimper as he felt his neck the next one being assaulted; Poseidon teased and sucked those sensitive skin that he seemed to know where they were exactly placed at.

He was somewhat glad that all the while the elder god still held him—even if those hands groped his body at the same time—because he felt his legs were going to buckle any minute now.

When the ruler of the sea was satisfied with the marks he left, he then began to nuzzle his prey's neck while muttering "Y'know, I had my eyes on you for a while now...I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't under a spell, 'cuz honestly, I didn't find you attractive. But I guess my eyes have finally seen how tempting you are underneath that disfigurement of yours." He then pulled his head back to study his nephew's scarred face, before letting his hand hold the side where it was placed, trailing his thumb at the slightly rough skin. "...Maybe if you didn't have this, I wouldn't be surprised if both men and women would line up for you," He then grinned. "But I guess it's fortunate for me since I can have you all to myself~"

Hephaestus didn't know what to feel from what he'd heard, nor believe what was happening to him right now.

Sure, he knew his uncle swung both ways like a pendulum. There's even this saying among the gods "As long as it has a hole, Poseidon would go "Fore!"

He just didn't expect to be one of those 18th holes.

"Now that I've managed to persuade you: clothes off."

The blacksmith glanced away, still hesitant on whether or not he should submit with the other's demand, though that bulge in his loincloth said otherwise.

"C'mon," The sea god's lips curled to a smile. "Or, you want me to undress you?"

He then ceased having second thoughts and slowly took off his _chiton_ and sandals. When he was fully naked—and the only thing hindering his body for the other to enjoy viewing was the water surrounding them—his uncle then grabbed them from him and were thrown at the other side like they were some thrash.

"There we go." Poseidon said with a grin. "Now we're more comfortable with each other."

Hephaestus just felt annoyed at the fate of his clothes.

"Say nephew," the other said, calling his attention. "I already know the answer to this question, but, I'm still curious...Have you ever been blown before?"

He blinked, showing a puzzled look on his face.

Blown? Like when Zeus got angry and he sometimes blasted the whole Olympus with his winds? Then yeah, kinda; he could feel the breeze in his forge sometimes.

"So from your lack of reply, you never had one?" he chuckled, before giving him that seductive smile of his. "You're lucky then, I'll give you a taste of my _specialty_."

Poseidon then submerged underwater, leaving the younger god to raise an eyebrow at what the former was about to do. But he didn't even have to think when his eyes went wide and he gasped as his shaft was engulfed by something warm. He then realized that it was the other's mouth as he held him in place and started to "taste" him down there.

The fire god could feel the head of his member being teased and sucked before being swallowed whole. He then felt the god bobbing his head; his member going in and out of those lips, causing him to cry in sheer pleasure. And fortunately, they were just beside the edge of the pool so his hands had something to grip on while his manhood was continuously assaulted by that experienced mouth.

He whimpered when his member was bitten before being licked to soothe it, and his body shook when the tongue started playing with the head. A dribble of saliva trickled down his chin as he gasped and moaned loudly, hoping the being underwater didn't hear how he was making a mess out of him. He then felt that mouth sucking him hard, like it was milking him of his essence, and he was about to give it whether he liked it or not. His grip on the edge became tighter as his pants became rapid, signaling he was about to release his load in the elder god's mouth.

He wanted to warn him, but with the sea god underwater, he had no time to even reach for him as he came hard with a sob and he felt the latter gulping everything that he came. He still felt him swallowing seconds later, as if making sure he got every last drop of him—which was the older god's intention.

Poseidon finally emerged with a huge smirk on his face before licking his lips. "You taste good~"

Hephaestus just let out a small whimper while still clutching the edge of the pool as his body tried to recover from his lost "milk". He then felt his uncle wrapping an arm around his waist while the other held his upper torso; rubbing a thumb over one of his brown peaks that made him gasp, pleasing the ruler of the sea.

"As much as I want to continue playing with your body, it's my _friend's_ turn now," the said god stated. "And it's been waiting for a very, _very_ long time to play with you."

The fire god, still recovering from his spent energy, didn't notice that something was prodding his hole down there until it inserted itself, and that's when he only realized that they were the elder god's fingers. He then felt those two digits spread his tight walls, stretching them as water seeped in, acting as lubricant. It felt weird at first until it started to produce a pleasurable sensation, especially when it began to move in and out of him.

Just when he was starting to like it, the older god pulled out and suddenly lifted him with one arm, surprising the blacksmith at the sudden action.

"If you've ever seen another guy's manhood," Poseidon smirked. "Let me show you what a _real_ onecan do _._ "

The sea god, who had already positioned himself, pushed his manhood inside that tight hole of his nephew. With the help of the water and the preparation he'd done, he was able to slide himself with ease until he was all the way in.

Hephaestus on the other hand had his eyes shut, and he breathed heavily as he tried to adjust himself from the sudden intrusion of his uncle. He also found his hands gripping the latter's shoulders to steady himself.

When Poseidon sensed that he had adjusted, he started to pull out slowly at first before slamming back in, causing Hephaestus to yelp but also feel pleasurable at the same time. The latter could also sense his once flaccid member become instantly erect from just the movement of the older god.

But that didn't stop from there, 'cause from the look on Poseidon's face, he wasn't going to hold back any longer.

The once serene bathhouse was filled with the moans, gasps, and silent pleads of the god of fire as his hole was repeatedly pounded by the ruler of the sea. The former's body felt every inch of sweet sensation as that manhood inside him moved with increasing pace.

When his uncle hit that _spot_ inside that he didn't know he possessed, Hephaestus' whole body shook and cried out "Poseidon!"

"Hmm~ Call me daddy~" husked the god while still thrusting inside him.

Even with his ass being pounded to the hilt, the fire god was still able to look at the elder being with half-lidded eyes, silently asking if he was kidding or not—which he hoped so.

Poseidon just chuckled. "Though uncle's fine too."

His thoughts instantly left him when his now aching member was finally attended by one of those strong hands and began squeezing and pumping it. This doubled the overflowing sensation he was receiving, turning him literally into a sobbing mess—which the older god was obviously enjoying.

"If you keep on making those _delicious_ sounds every time we did this," the god muttered, while nuzzling the blacksmith's neck. "I'll choose you over the goddess of love any day~"

Hephaestus was now overwhelmed from the amount of pleasure his body was receiving and couldn't take any more as he neared his climax. A few more pumps were all it took to make him into a crying mess and he came hard onto the sea god's chest. This just made the latter thrust into him harder and faster until he groaned as he too released his load inside his nephew's tight walls.

When he'd come down from his ecstasy and his breathing had recovered, the younger god let out a small sigh as he thought it was over and that he could finally leave this place—but he was oh so wrong.

Poseidon did pull out of him, but he was then flipped so he had his back now facing the other. The elder god then gripped the edge of the pool, trapping him in place, before feeling him come closer to his right ear and husked "You think this is over? Well you're wrong, nephew." He sensed those lips turn into that famous seductive smile that left a lot of women breathless in his bed—and now, he was about to become one of them.

"'Cuz we're just getting _started~_ "

Hephaestus forgot that he was with the god who was known for his stamina on bed and he was clearly not satisfied with one round, so they did it a "few" more times—in different positions—until his hole was sore and leaking with the older god's seed.

He groaned in pain as his body ached, praying for this to be finally over, and his prayers were heard when Poseidon finally set him down on one of the benches for him to rest on, though he winced as his rear suddenly hurt from the hard contact. The sea god then took two towels from a nearby table, put one on Hephaestus' head, and placed his own around his shoulders before sitting beside him with a sigh—clearly satisfied with their recent activities.

They sat in silence at first, and Hephaestus just gazed at the flowers on the ceiling—while his ass recovered from that _godhood_ he had to take multiple times in a row—and he only noticed it was night time when he saw the faint light of the moon coming down from the hole.

A few more seconds had passed before his uncle spoke "So, let's meet again next week around the same time?"

The blacksmith had to process what he was talking about before realizing that this would be an occurring thing.

Though it's not like he didn't enjoy it—and he did enjoy it, very much, if he had to be honest.

Chaos it was the best ones he'd ever had!

His uncle smirked at the troubled expression showing on his face before saying "It's either you come to me, or I'll be the one coming to you _and_ Aphrodite~"

He caught that little wink the other gave him, and understanding what he meant, turned his head away while a faint blush crept on his cheeks—a sign of submission for the elder god.

Satisfied, Poseidon started to dry his hair with his towel, already planning on having the fire god in his bed for little a while. But from the way that smirk slowly inched its way on his lips as he remembered every single detail of their trysts they'd done, that only meant that the ruler of the sea was planning on keeping him for a very, _very_ long time.

And for Hephaestus, reading that smirk, could only shiver at the thought.

* * *

Poseidon you smexy giantfucker~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
